A Not-So-Very Nutty Christmas
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: A story about Noah and Izzy. Noah was forced to do a Secret Santa at his school. The person that he chose was someone that he'd known for years. The problem is: he doesn't know what to give her. A Secret Santa present for Jeffrey Dahmer. Merry Christmas! ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Hey guys! Now, this isn't my ordinary story. This is not a new chapter of The Run or Sister, Sister. This is a one-shot of a special story for the holiday season. **

**Now, for those outside the Total Drama Writer's Forum, the entire forum is doing a Christmas Secret Santa for a random author. In my case, the person who I'll be writing for goes by the pen name of Jeffrey Dahmer. And, that person's not a dude. Lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story, and please review, review, review!**

* * *

><p>It was a snowy day, and Noah had better things to do than help his family decorate for the Christmas season, like reading, for example. He went up to his room and did his usual things: homework and read. He was already doing his Advanced Placement Calculus homework when he got a random text from his best buddy, Owen.<p>

_Hey, buddy! You ready for tomorrow?_ he asked.

Noah put down his pencil and picked up his phone and replied to Owen's text. "Uh, no. I am not prepared to give anyone a gift," he replied. He put down his phone and went back to his homework, but his focus was only interrupted by another text from Owen.

_Why not? You never know, you could be given Izzy? ;)_

Noah stopped his homework and laid down on his bed. "Do you really think that I would get Izzy as my Secret Santa?" he replied. He put down his phone and grabbed a good book from his bedside drawer. As he began to read, he got another text from his fat lard friend.

_What do you think you're going to get her if you were assigned Izzy?_

Irritated, Noah slammed his book shut and looked at Owen's text, but he ignored it and instead, went to bed. He woke up the next morning, feeling a bit dry and sweaty. He got up and got ready for the day ahead of him.

He arrived at his first class of the day, feeling pessimistic about himself, especially at the fact that he has to give a gift to any one of his classmates. He sat next to his nutty best friend, Owen and behind him was his even nuttier friend, Izzy.

"Hey Noah! You excited for the Secret Santa?" the crazy nutjob asked. "I wonder who I'll get! Maybe I'll get Big O here! Or maybe even you!" Noah scoffed, ignoring her nutjob friend and picked up a book.

Then his other best friend, Cody, arrived and sat next to him. "Hey Noah! You excited for today?" The know-it-all ignored him. The teacher, Mrs. Anderson, aka, Cody's aunt, arrived.

"Good morning, class! I'm sure that most of you know by now, we will be doing a Secret Santa!" the teacher announced, with the class cheering, much to the dismay of Noah, whose only response was an eye roll.

Mrs. Anderson continued. "I have here, in my hands, is a hat with all the names of all the people in this class. Pick one, and that person will be your Secret Santa."

Noah scoffed, while the other three around him cheered. "Wow, am I excited or what?" Owen exclaimed.

As the class got their names, Izzy was being herself and got up on Noah's noses. "So, who do you think you're getting for your Secret Santa, huh?" she asked.

Noah ignored her. As the hat came to him, he picked up a small piece of paper and continued reading. But he couldn't resist that small piece of paper that is in front of him. The bookworm decided to take a quick sneak peek of the name that is written on that piece of paper.

"What the...?" Noah reacted. "No, this can't be. This can't be!"

"Who'd you get, Noah?" Cody asked.

Noah hesitated. "Uh, no one. None of your business." The period ended, and the bookworm sprinted for the door, freaking out. The day ended with Noah minding his own business, not caring about his Secret Santa. He arrived home, with his Secret Santa in mind.

"How the hell did I get Izzy? Is it fate? Or is just a coincidence!" he ranted.

A few days went by, and he was trying to examine the nutjob on what she liked and what she didn't like. She likes dangerous things. Often times, she would freak out teachers by bringing in a bomb that was just actually some candles and an alarm clock or she would bring in a fake machine gun and mess around with other students.

* * *

><p>This was it. The last day of school before winter break, and Noah had Izzy's gift in hand, a long box wrapped in a typical Christmas gift wrap. Cody arrived with his gift for his Secret Santa, as did Izzy and Owen.<p>

"Good morning, guys!" Mrs. Anderson greeted. "I see that we have our gifts ready to go! Let's start off with... our Secret Santa! You guys may now exchange your gifts!"

Noah got up and walked over to Izzy. "Hey, you crazy nut job. Guess what I got you!" He gave her the gift. Izzy tore open the gift like the crazy girl that she is and inside the long box was a new paintball gun with ammo off to the side.

"Wow Noah. I am impressed with your gift!" Izzy said, followed up with a hug. "Thanks, buddy!"

"So, who did you get?" Noah asked.

"You, silly? I didn't know what to get you, so I just got this." Izzy took out her gift to Noah from out of nowhere.

Noah, meanwhile, looked suspicious. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of bomb?" he joked. He opened up his gift, and under the gift wrap was one of the books he'd been longing for: War and Peace.

"Wow, I am just... speechless! Thank you so much!" Noah said. "I've been wanting this my whole life!"

"Well, Merry Christmas, Noah!" Izzy greeted.

"Same to you, nutjob." Noah greeted back.

Owen and Cody meanwhile were laughing their asses off as they Snapchatted the nutjob and the bookworm hugging each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, Jeffrey Dahmer! Merry Christmas! I hope you liked the gift that I made for you! It was really hard to write, to be honest, but I got it done!**

**For the other readers out there, thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a kind review, and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Bye!**

**-Julius**


End file.
